Brighter Than A Shooting Star
by arilovexo
Summary: Maya Matlin's never felt real love before. Not from her family, her friends, anyone. In one night, her boyfriend completely changes that around and shows her what it's like to truly feel loved. Cam/Maya


**So I was listening to Shooting Star by Owl City and writing a different story when I got this idea. It's still going to be in the other story (that I will post soon), but yeah. I like this idea. It's ridiculously cheesy, but I thought it was kind of cute. Some things will be out of character, but I tried my best. **

**I'm thinking of making another chapter where Maya talks to Katie and Tori and tells them what happened, how she really feels about everything. Also, her performing the song she wrote (that she really didn't, but in the story she did) in front of the whole school. **

**I don't know though, up to anyone if you like this since it's RIDICULOUSLY long. **

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

It was storming rain outside when the most strangest, craziest thing in Campbell's life happened. One minute he was on the phone with his mom, the next he was holding his soaking wet girlfriend against him as she cried into his chest. Her sobs making him feel so, _so _bad.

He had been studying in the kitchen, when he heard the rapid knocking on the front door. His host family was away for the next four days, so he was left there alone as he had practice, school, and other things, so he couldn't go with them.

He was happy for it too, seeing as he didn't feel the least bit a part of the family, though they tried to make him feel that way. He knew it was for him, all their efforts to make him feel less home sick and more welcome in the home, but it didn't really do much. He knew he wasn't apart of the family—why sugarcoat it more?

Sighing when he realized the knocking wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he got up, brushing his fingers through his messy hair, he opened the door, to see his beautiful girlfriend, her blonde hair drenched and matted against her cheeks. Her eyes bloodshot and red; her body shaking so violently he was worried he was going to have to take her to the hospital if she didn't stop.

"Maya?" He tentatively asked her, causing her to look up. He noticed how distraught she was; her body language telling him that whatever the hell happened to her; had happened, and it wasn't the least bit good.

"Cam…" She whispered, her voice breaking as she wrapped her arms around him, stumbling a little bit. He caught her, and held her tight against him as she cried against his chest, sobbing so hard, he couldn't figure out a way to calm her down.

_Now _he was really worried.

"What happened?" He asked her, pulling away to see if he could find any sign at all of what was going on.

She only shook her head, holding him against herself more, as the front of his shirt started to get completely soaked—not that he cared in the least bit about it.

"Maya you have to talk to me." He told her, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I—I can't." She finally managed to say. "I mean… I will, but first…" She looked up at him, her eyes staring into his, then at his lips before pulling herself up, and attaching her lips to his. She kissed him gently for a few moments, and then broke the kiss.

He got over that shock quickly enough to ask his next question. "What was that for?"

"I felt kinda bad I was ruining your shirt," She began. "I had to do _something_ to make up for it."

"Maya, you never ever have to worry about that okay? It's just a shirt, I could wash it or throw it away and buy a new one. It's no big deal." She started to move her finger against his chest, causing a shiver to go up his spine. But he managed to keep his cool, and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Stop distracting me, and tell me what's going on."

She looked behind her a moment, before looking back at him. "Sure, but uhm, can we please go inside? I'm freezing my ass off."

He blinked, "Wha—oh right! Yeah sure… come inside." He said, causing her to let out a light laugh. He loved that laugh, it always made him so happy when he heard it. "Do you want to take a hot shower or something? Or at least let me get you some warmer clothes."

Maya nodded, as he led her up to his room. He opened the door, and walked to the dresser. He pulled out his hockey sweatshirt, and then sweatpants and handed both of them to her. She took it, her hand shaking as she kind of just stared at it, before looking at him.

"There's a bathroom right down the hall." He motioned outside his door and she nodded, leaving him alone, he sighed and fell back on his bed, throwing an arm over his face. She was really worrying him and the fact that she had changed moods so suddenly didn't help things at all.

She came back a moment later, and looked at him a moment, before dropping her wet clothes by his bed, and falling back on the bed beside him, looking at him as he did. He looked back at her, and they burst out laughing.

Once the laughter subsided though, he turned on his side and put a hand on her cheek. He pulled her closer, and gently kissed her. She started to kiss him back, but he let out a noise she couldn't quite identify and shook his head, breaking the kiss.

"Cam!" She whined, but he still shook his head.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said, and she thought back to what had happened just a few hours before.

* * *

"_Dad's drunk."_

_Maya looked up to see Katie was standing in the doorway, leaning against it as Maya concentrated on writing a song that was literally taking her forever to write. _

"_Okay." She shrugged, having not really heard what Katie had said in the first place. _

"_Dad's drunk." Katie repeated, "Did you hear me?" _

_Maya finally looked up. "Yeah, I heard you." She rolled her eyes, "Why is he drunk…wait, since when does dad ever get drunk?" _

"_Exactly." Katie whispered, "I don't think we should be here right now." _

"_So… what does that mean?" Maya asked her, and Katie just shrugged, looking down a moment, before looking back up at her. _

"_I'm going to Jake's. You should go to Cam's." _

_Maya's eyes widened at that. "Wait, what?" _

"_You heard me loud and clear baby sis." _

"_No wait. I can't just… go. I mean what if dad needs us or—" _

_Katie shook her head, "That ass doesn't need us. If he even cared about us at all, he wouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place. Plus, when exactly has he been there for us?" _

_Maya tried to think back, but realized she couldn't. Not since their mother died ten years before. _

"_Fine, you have a point." Maya looked down, blinking back her tears. Her father never showed them emotion. Her music was a joke to him; Katie's sports dreams—he supported them more or less, but didn't really at the same time. He absolutely hated that Maya was trying to make it big with her music and not focused as hard on her studies like her over-achiever sister was. He at least gave Katie the time of day. Maya he didn't so much as grunt to her when she walked by him on her way out the door in the mornings. _

_He didn't give two shits about Maya and the sad thing was she knew it. And Katie did too. _

"_I'm going to Jake's." Katie said, a moment later. "I'll check up on you later." And before Maya could say anything more, she was gone. She heard the front door slam and suddenly her whole body started to shake. _

_She was scared. Scared to death. But she knew she shouldn't panic, her dad was after all—still her father. Regardless if he'd been an asshole towards her for most of her life. He was still—her father. Someone she had to respect, even though the last thing she wanted to do was just that. _

_Though she knew being all alone in her house with her drunk father was probably not a good thing. So, she quickly packed her things and hid them under her bed. _

_Just as she did that though, she heard footsteps and then started to panic. Her dad was coming towards her room—he was coming for her. _

_Closing her eyes, she sat on her bed. Hearing the door open a moment later, she saw her father standing there, a bottle of beer in his hand. He took a swing from it and then sneered at her. _

"_Oh look, little Miss Perfect decided to stay." _

"_No, uhm, I believe that's Katie you're talking about… and she's not here, so." Then what happened next, she wasn't prepared for._

_Her father smacked her. Actually smacked her. _

"_Don't smart ass me you little shit!" He screamed at her, and she backed away. Now and officially frightened. And pissed off that she couldn't take off in time, unlike her conceited sister. _

_She let out a gasp and her head flew to the side as she grabbed it, glaring at her father. _

"_You do that again and you'll see what your punishment is, understand me?" She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "Good, now go to sleep. I don't want to hear your shit music anymore." And with that her father drunkenly left her bedroom. She started to full on cry, and angrily threw whatever she could find next to her at the door, letting out a loud scream as she did. _

'_Fuck you dad. Fuck you.' She thought, her body shaking with anger. She opened the door, only to slam it shut as hard as she could, and locked it. Blocking the door with her nightstand which she managed to (surprisingly) pull in front of the door, she looked outside. _

_Then, without a second thought (and ignoring the intense rainfall), she climbed out of the window and ran towards the one person she knew would be there for her no matter what. _

* * *

"It wasn't anything really." She said, trying to pass it off as though nothing was wrong, but Cam knew her better than that.

"Yeah, because you coming to my doorstep while it's pouring rain outside, hysterically crying really shows that nothing really serious had happened." He muttered sarcastically.

"Cam—I just…" She took a deep breath and looked in his eyes. "I'm not ready to say—"

He sat up suddenly, and she did too. She noticed that he looked angry, his chest was going up and down as he looked away from her.

"Ready to say what, Maya?" He finally asked her. "We promised each other going into this relationship that we wouldn't keep anything from each other, and now—now you're probably keeping something huge from me, but you won't tell me about it! How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me anything!"

She bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes, but she willed them not to fall. She hoped he wasn't really angry at her. After all, what did she do wrong?

Oh right, she was keeping a huge secret from her boyfriend. Apparently that was wrong on so many levels.

"You don't know anything, Cam." She said, her voice cold, but also breaking as she spoke. "Don't yell at me when you don't have any reason to."

"I'm not yelling at you because I'm mad, Maya. I'm yelling at you because I'm concerned, worried. You came here in the pouring rain, and started to hysterically cry as soon as you saw me. That kind of makes it seem like things aren't right."

She knew at that moment, she couldn't keep it from him anymore.

She _had _to tell him, or he'd just think she was crazy. Especially for crying for no reason.

"I know you don't like attention, so I'm pretty positive that wasn't a cry for it."

"You're right." She whispered, "it wasn't."

He cupped her face in his hands. "Then _tell me_, Maya. What happened? What's wrong? How can I fix it?"

"So many questions." Maya managed a small laugh, which got him smiling, a small, teeny smile, but a smile nonetheless. She took a deep breath and then looked at him, _really_ looked at him. "My dad got drunk tonight and uhm—he hit me."

Cam's face softened as he let go of her face, letting his hands drop to the side, as he looked at her. "Are you serious?" She bit her lip and nodded.

"I wish I wasn't."

"Has he done that before?" She shook her head.

"No, but we haven't exactly had the best relationship in the whole world. He more or less favored Katie over me, though to be honest, he still treated her like crap as well, but because she got the good grades and did more than me, he liked her better."

"Maya—"

She didn't let him continue, instead continuing herself. "I'm into music. Music is my life and it's literally the only thing I feel like I have control over, and when I play—well, there's no way to describe how I feel." He nodded understandingly as he felt that way when he was playing hockey. "But he—he never cared about it. Not ever. After my mom died, he just kind of pushed it away, acted like it was nothing. I was never into being a lawyer or a doctor, and he hated that. Katie did want to when she was younger, and probably still does, but me—I was always _too _different. He hates everything I stand for, and always will."

"Maya, I'm so sorry." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her he hugged her close. "I didn't know it was that bad."

She shrugged. "No one does." She whispered into his hair, and he nodded, giving her one last squeeze before pulling away.

"Why wasn't Katie with you tonight?" He asked her and she looked away shrugging her shoulders.

"Because she's self-centered sometimes and just went to her boyfriend's house. Sometimes I feel like I don't even exist in her life either. All she cared about were student council, soccer and her perfect grades. Anything to make daddy happy right?" She looked down, playing with her chipped nails, before looking back up at him. "I'm always, _always_ going to be second best in my family. Maybe even with my friends since Tori and Tristan are like uber best friends, and have pictures of each other all over their walls. Tori and Zig of course too because they're dating, but Katie? Drew as always first, and now Jake is. I'm her fucking sister and she always put me second. _Always_. And of course as we know, my dad put my second too. I'm just… always going to be second best I guess."

Cam lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes. "You'll always be first to me." He whispered, and she shook her head.

"How can you be so sure? How can you promise something like that to me?" Her voice sounded so broken and it broke his heart.

But at the same time, he also realized something. Maya didn't know what it was like to have someone to care for her. Her whole life she was always in the shadows, hidden because her family didn't give a crap about her. Sure, Katie did, but she didn't show it as often. Tori didn't really either, same for Tristan and Zig. But she was always first for him. Regardless if he was technically there to focus on his hockey career, she had changed all that for him. Though it was supposed to be first on his list of priorities (next to school of course), it wasn't. To him, Maya was first and he was more than ready to prove that to her.

"You'll always be first to me." He whispered back, a few moments later. "And at the risk of living up to my nickname, _you shine bright than a shooting star_."

She immediately blushed and smiled, looking down a moment; she thought it over, before looking back up at him. "Yes, that was so incredibly_ cheesy_, Cheesy." She leaned in closer, but stopped, an inch from his lips. "But you'll always be my Superstar."

"Who's being cheesy now?" He teased and she rolled her eyes, connecting their lips, they shared a nice, sweet, somewhat passionate kiss, before breaking it and smiling at each other.

"I promise you, Maya." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, as he rubbed her cheek again. She couldn't help but love that feeling. "You will _never_ be second best to me. You're always going to be first. Always."

She kissed him again, feeling her heart beat fast; she felt butterflies in her stomach with his words. She could tell he truly meant it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him closer to her, and kissed him deeper, pulling him on top of her as she fell on her back. He caught himself, just before he crushed her completely, and started to kiss her back with as much emotion as she was giving him.

After a few moments, they realized they had to breathe at some point, and broke off the intense kiss.

They stared at each other a few moments, catching their breaths. Maya closed her eyes, and breathed heavily as he just stared at her. Sure it was creepy, but… he couldn't really help it. She was everything he ever wanted in a girl, and sure they were each other's first relationship and kiss, but that didn't mean—

His eyes widened as he realized _exactly _what his racing thoughts were trying to tell him.

He loved her—no. Not just loved her, he was _in love_ with her.

It had been a few months—ten to be exact—since they started dating, so he knew it wasn't too soon. And who knew, maybe she felt the same way.

He decided just how he was going to tell her. But before he could, he heard her ringtone, and she shot up, bumping her head against his. He groaned and rubbed the spot, but still smiled at her letting her know it was okay.

She got up, and quickly looked through her pants to find her pretty soaked phone. Seriously, she was surprised it was still working perfectly fine. She saw her sister's name and picture flash up on the screen and angrily picked it up.

"What do you want?"

"Wow, testy much, Maya?"

"I'm not exactly your biggest fan right now," She snapped back. "You left me alone with dad."

"I told you to go to Cam's." Katie was being a smart ass. That she knew.

"Well, before I could, dad came up to my room."

"How was that?" Katie asked, a bit hesitant, but Maya didn't catch that, too upset to notice.

"Oh great, Katie. We had a lovely conversation and now we're the best of friends. How do you think it went?"

"Maya—"

"You know, I wouldn't be as mad at you if you had fucking stayed. If you had thought of someone other than I don't know _yourself_ or your boyfriend for more than five seconds, you probably could've saved me."

"Saved you? What are you talking about Maya?"

Oh _now_ she cared. Well, that wasn't good enough for Maya. From the corner of her eye, she saw Cam on his bed, looking at her a bit worried. He held out his hand, and she shakily took it, linking their fingers together. She felt a bit better about what she was going to say now.

"Maya?"

"Dad hit me." She finally said, her tone serious, so she knew instantly that Katie knew she wasn't fucking around with her. "He slapped me, and then called me and my music shit and then left the room."

"Maya! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Katie sounded like she was going to cry, but for once in her life, Maya didn't give a damn.

"Yeah, well, I'm always going to be second best to you, aren't I?" When Katie didn't answer, Maya just nodded her head, understandingly. "I'm always going to be second best to you, dad, Tori, Tristan, Zig, and everyone else in my life, with the exception of Cam. Cam at least puts me first, but I can't say the same for you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt this way." Katie managed to say, but it didn't make a difference to Maya; nothing she said was going to help make the situation better.

She heard Katie start crying, but it only pushed her forward. "I'm your sister, Katie. I'm always going to be around whether or not you want me to be, but it doesn't mean that you put my second. So, I'm done. I'm done constantly worrying about someone who really doesn't worry about me that much. And though that may sound conceited, it's the truth. Bye, Katie." And with that, she hung up the phone, turning it off so one else could bother her.

She just wanted to be with Cam. That was it. Cam was all she needed, and would continue to be that person for a long, long time. She wanted to see how Katie would feel about that, now knowing her boyfriend meant more to her than her older sister.

Well, to be honest, she didn't care. Not anymore.

Cam squeezed her hand, and it immediately pulled her out of her thoughts. She threw the phone across the room; happy that it had hit the couch on the other side, and bounced back on it, so she knew she hadn't broken it.

Then she abruptly let go of his hand, and stormed down the stairs. She threw open the door, and just went out into the rain, sitting on the stoop, she put her head in her hands, and started to cry. Doing what she did was probably the hardest thing she'd _ever_ had to do. But it didn't make the pain any less.

"Why are you out here?" Surprisingly, Cam's voice was calm. "It's cold, and you're already wet, you'll get sick."

"I don't care, Cam." She whispered, "It doesn't make a difference. My sister probably hates me now."

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "She needed to hear that."

"No! You don't understand Cam!" She suddenly shouted, standing up, she faced him, backing away unknowingly into the rain. She was so worked up, she didn't even feel the fast raindrops, falling all over her skin; her hair.

"Then tell me," His voice was sharp, as he followed her outside, the rain hitting him now too, but he paid no mind to it. "Enlighten me, Maya. What don't I understand?"

"You don't understand—what it's like to be neglected your whole entire life, by your own _family_. At least your family cares about you. At least they were willing to give you a chance to come here, and live out your dreams. I had that chance a few years ago, when a school in New York came to my school and asked if I wanted the chance to go to their school and take my music more seriously. But my dad didn't care. He didn't want me to live out my dreams; he just wanted me to live out _his_. I wasn't good enough! Not to him, not to the school, not to Katie… not to _anyone_!"

"That isn't true!" Cam argued back, "Did you not hear what I just told you a few minutes ago? You're _everything _to me."

Maya started crying, but he really couldn't tell as it was dark and raining and the tears were starting to mix with the rain falling. "I believed you a few minutes ago, but after my talk with Katie… I'm not so sure. I'm honestly not sure, because… no one's ever said I meant something to them and I just don't believe it! Okay! I'm sorry but—"

"I love you."

Maya's head snapped to him so fast, she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. He took a deep breath, and then walked towards her, taking her hands in his, he repeated his words. "I love you, Maya Matlin. I don't just love you, I'm in love with you and it drives me absolutely crazy knowing you don't know what that feels like. I want you to feel love, and I'm really sorry you didn't have that chance before."

Her mouth dropped open as she processed what he said. She couldn't believe he had said it either. Especially since for the past month, she'd been waiting to hear those three words from him. After that afternoon, she realized he wasn't going to say it, and they were just some couple in high school.

But now—now she just _knew_ it wasn't like that. Not anymore. She let go of one if his hands, and put it on his neck, looking at him, her eyes filled with tears, as a rush of emotions filled her body. Butterflies in her stomach raging like crazy, her heart beating fast, her hands shaking. Maybe this was what feeling in love was like. She knew she didn't hate it, in fact, she _welcomed _the feeling.

She realized then that she was _in love _with him, and nothing would ever change that.

"Maya?"

Cam looked a bit nervous and embarrassed. She mentally kicked herself, realizing she hadn't responded back, at least not in the last few minutes.

"Cam…" She whispered, looking into his eyes, "I love you, I love you, I love you." And with that he connected their lips in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared together. The rain beating down on their bodies only made it seem all the more special.

When they broke off, Maya leaned her forehead against his, and smiled, as he did the same. They stood there in silence for a few more minutes, before realizing just how cold it was, and if they stayed out there any longer, they would _for sure_ get sick.

"Let's go inside." Cam said quietly and she nodded, taking his hand, he intertwined their fingers and they went inside the warm house. She followed him upstairs to his room, where he started to take out another set of warmer clothes, but she made a noise, shaking her head. "What? We're going to—"

She kissed him again to shut him up. Good thing it worked or that would've been kind of embarrassing.

"I have another way I want to warm up." She said, her voice dropping as she ran her finger along his jawline. She let go of his hand, and lifted his soaking wet shirt over his head. He hadn't been expecting it, but didn't complain. Then she kissed him and all his thoughts and worries flew away. At first it started out slow and gentle, but soon became so much more. Her body pressed against his, as he stumbled backwards a bit, falling on his bed as she fell on top of him, laughing at his clumsiness.

After their laughter had stopped, he pressed his lips against hers again, and she let out a moan when he bit her bottom lip. Then suddenly he flipped her over so fast, she let out an audible gasp, allowing him to kiss her deeper, his tongue sliding against hers as she moaned in pleasure. He kept up the intense kissing, this time not backing down; she did the same grinding her body against his, she soon felt his arousal on her thigh.

She sat up a bit, pushing him off her gently, and lifted his sweatshirt over her head.

He realized she had _nothing_ on underneath. She was completely bare, and he couldn't believe it.

She tried to cover herself, but he shook his head.

"Don't." He whispered, and kissed her. "Your beautiful." He kissed her again. "So… so beautiful."

"I'd say you're lying, but—" She was cut off when he pressed his hand against her most sensitive spot. He kept applying pressure, causing her heart to beat faster. "Don't stop, oh my god." She managed to say, arching her body against him, as he massaged her from outside her sweatpants.

He then started to kiss her neck, as he did it more. She threw her head back, unable to believe it was really her sweet boyfriend, Cam doing this to her.

"It's okay, right?" He asked her and she nodded, more than happy with what he was doing.

He then decided to go a step further. He moved his hand—which made her whimper in protest—and then put his hand beneath her—or really _his_—sweatpants, he realized she also wasn't wearing any underwear and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did you know this was gonna happen tonight?"

She shook her head. "My underwear was too wet."

He nodded, "I'm sure not from the rain, right?"

She playfully smacked him, causing him to burst out laughing. "No, you dumbass. Kiss me."

He was only more than happy to do just that. He kissed her as his hands went lower, and he entered her, slipping one finger inside her, she moaned against his lips, this time louder.

"Fuck." She managed to say before moaning again as he went faster and deeper. He kissed her, as deeply as he could, before he broke the kiss a moment later. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Oh my god."

"You want me to do it more?" He teased, and she nodded, biting her lip and looking so damn sexy, he almost exploded right there.

_Fuck_. He thought, and kept up his ministrations.

"Cam…. I'm gonna…" He kissed her, just as she let go, and exploded all over his hand, biting down on his bottom lip as she did. He almost, _almost_ exploded right there was well, but was able to hold back. She tried to catch her breath for a few moments, before sitting up, and kissing him.

It was like a game. They started out slow, but then their kissing always grew more intense. It was like they were trying to see who would cave in first.

She kissed him harder, causing him to move back a little, as she straightened her body, her hand on his shoulder, she straddled him, rubbing her lower body against his.

"What are you—"

"Shh." She managed to say. "Just be quiet." He nodded, agreeing (unwillingly) and she lifted her body a bit, and lightly brushed him from outside his sweatpants, causing him to groan into her mouth.

"Can't be quiet now." He said a moment later, and she laughed.

"I know." She squeezed him from outside, which caused his body to jerk in reaction. She did it again, and he jerked again. There was no denying he was _definitely _enjoying this.

Then she surprised him by moving her hand underneath his sweat pants and boxers, she started to move her hand, feeling him get harder and harder as she did. His hand on top of hers though, stopped her, and she looked up at him.

Did she do something wrong?

Instead of answering with words, he just kissed her, moving her on her back, gently as he did. His hand softly stroked the side of her face as he softly kissed her. She soon started to kiss him back, her hand finding his free one, she held it tight.

"Maya… I don't want to go too far." He managed to say. "I mean… we're—"

"Old enough." She cut him off. "I swear, we're ready—" She took a deep breath, before continuing. "_I'm _ready." She whispered, and he looked at her, a bit surprised.

"Well, I was hoping to kind of make it a bit more special than in my room on a rainy night."

"It's perfect. All of it. I mean, Cam, it's just _me _and _you_. What's more special than that?"

"Good point." He said, and kissed her. He started it out slowly, but soon picked up, squeezing her hand tightly, he let go, and moved to take her pants off, which she let him do, no problem. Then he felt her hands, push his pants down, along with his boxers, to which he just kicked them all the way off.

She started to get a little nervous, as Cam reached over her and grabbed a condom from the drawer next to his bed. He put it on, and then positioned himself.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. There was no turning back now. Plus, she wanted this; she really, truly did.

Plus they loved each other, truly and really loved each other. Opening her eyes she saw him look at her worriedly, and smiled. She gently kissed him to let him know it was okay, and he started to push forward into her.

"Just keep your eyes on me." He whispered, she more or less nodded in response.

Her body tensed as the pressure was a lot—very painful. Tears came to her eyes, and she took a deep breath. He kissed her gently, whispering that he was sorry for causing her so much pain. She shook her head, letting him know she'd be alright and kept kissing him. Eventually he broke through her barrier, and the pain started to go away.

"C-Cam." She moaned against his lips, arching her body against him causing him to go even deeper. "F-faster."

He did as she asked, kissing her deeper and harder the faster he went—almost like he had (or really _wanted_) to be as close to her as he could. It was like he didn't want to move away from her.

After a few minutes, Maya started to get close, and let out a moan, telling him she was going to finish soon. He nodded, as he felt it too, and they came together, kissing each other so passionately, it was twice as intense.

Once they were done, they breathed heavily, staring at each other as Cam started to slow down. He soon stopped completely. Not able to help himself he kissed her softly.

"I love you." He heard her say, her voice was breaking, but she looked happy, she really truly did. "I love you, Campbell."

She rarely—if ever—called him Campbell, so to hear that made him really happy.

"I love you too, Maya." He said, touching their foreheads close together. After a few moments of catching their breaths, he pulled out of her completely, and threw away the condom. Then, he looked into her eyes, and pulled her close to him.

"I—I think we should get dressed." She said, her body shivering a little bit. "I'm kinda cold."

"Yeah," He agreed. "Good call." She laughed, and got off him. He realized that the clothes they were wearing before were still wet-as was his bed—so, he grabbed something else for her. Pretty much the same thing she'd been wearing before.

She put it on, and lay down as she waited for him to finish changing. He lay down next to her, soon after, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Thank you." She whispered, after a few moments of silence.

"For what?"

"For making me feel so important, loved, and… thank you." She whispered, turning her head to face him. "You're the best."

"Anything for you, M." He whispered, and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Kind of sore, but I'll live."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know it hurt. and—"

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Plus, I _may_ want to do it again… you know soon, so really you're apologizing for nothing."

He laughed at her, "You're so weird, M."

"And you're still Cheesy."

"But you still love me." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"And kind of a bit cocky too, apparently."

"Like I said, My. You shine brighter than a shooting star, I'm not ever going to let you forget that."

Where that had come from, she didn't know, but… it wasn't to say she hated that he'd said it. _Brighter than a shooting star_… she thought over and over, before she suddenly let out a squeal, causing Cam to look at her.

"I love you, Cam!" She kissed him and he looked surprised. "You just gave me an idea for a song!"

He smiled, "I'm glad I could help."

She grabbed his face, and pulled him towards her, kissing him sensually, she realized that though her family didn't really care about her, her friends more or less _acted_ like they did, at least she had a boyfriend who truly and really wanted to make her feel special.

And she loved him so much for that.

He was perfect.

And now, so was she.

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light, cause it's time for you to shine. Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are._

* * *

**Told you it was cheesy. Lol, like Cam's name. Hahah, I crack myself up. Anyway, be sure to review! If I get more than 10 (and they're all positive) I may just update it. Hint. Hint.**


End file.
